El alma del asesino (versión modificada)
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: El alma del asesino narra la historia de Milo Alkaios, desde su más tierna infancia hasta el momento en que se convierte en Milo de Escorpio, así como la de sus compañeros, amigos, amantes y enemigos, que formarán parte de la élite dorada de las huestes de Atenea, en los albores de la Guerra Santa del siglo XX. Este fanfic sustituye al antiguo "El Alma del asesino".
1. Prólogo

**EL ALMA DEL ASESINO**

**PRÓLOGO**

.

"Que mis ejércitos sean los árboles, las rocas y los pájaros del cielo… y las piedras de río"

Versión libre de una cita de Carlomagno.

.

.

_I had a dream_  
_ when i was young_  
_ a dream of sweet illusion_  
_ a glimpse of hope and unity_  
_ and visions of one sweet union_  
_ but a cold wind blows_  
_ and a dark rain falls_  
_ and in my heart it shows_  
_ look what they've done to my dreams_

**_One vision. Queen_**

**_._**

**_CAPÍTULO MODIFICADO_**

**_._**

El asesino esbozó una mueca a modo de sonrisa mientras afilaba su arma bajo la luz de la luna. El momento que tanto había esperado estaba a punto de llegar.

Llevaba oculto entre las sombras el tiempo suficiente para aprenderse de memoria las rutinas de aquella encantadora familia, a la que detestaba cada vez más. Ya estaba harto de besos, abrazos y cariños a la hora de dormir. Pronto se libraría de todos y cada uno de ellos.

No era la primera vez que el asesino realizaba labores de vigilancia, ya que era una práctica habitual en los albores de una Guerra Santa. El sello con el que Atenea mantenía cautivos a los ciento ocho Espectros en el Monte Maldito, más allá de los Cinco Picos de Rozan, se debilitaba a medida que se acercaba el nacimiento de Atenea, la divinidad que se oponía a los deseos de conquista del señor del Inframundo. Ese debilitamiento permitía a pequeños grupos de almas encerradas —y siempre de rangos inferiores—, huir en pos de una existencia efímera con una misión tan importante como macabra: la de asesinar a los niños que, en el futuro, estaban llamados a convertirse en la élite dorada al servicio de la diosa de la Guerra Justa.

Esos niños eran conocidos como los _Doce Originales_, pero para él sólo eran sus enemigos naturales.

El asesino contempló su rostro desfigurado en el acero de su arma. Le faltaba la nariz, la oreja derecha y el labio superior a causa del defensor de su anterior víctima, un niñito francés de aspecto delicado al que había estado a punto de cortarle el cuello. El espectro chasqueó la lengua. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que el mocoso estaría protegido por un guardián capaz de invocar el poder de los Hielos Eternos sin apenas alzar su cosmos? La aparición de aquel hombre de cejas partidas había constituido toda una sorpresa para el asesino, ya que pocos de los _Doce Originales_ tenían la posibilidad de disfrutar de la compañía paterna, y más aún, de que esos padres controlaran poderes tan exclusivos como el _Polvo de Diamantes_. El bastardo, de nombre Armand de Martignac, no había dudado en masacrarlo con finos virotes de hielo, que se clavaron en la cara y el cuerpo del asesino como alfileres imposibles de extraer.

¡Cómo odiaba aquel maldito elemento! Durante días, el hielo se encargó de destrozar piel y cartílago, sumiéndolo en un estado febril con episodios de delirio. Aquel percance lo separó de su misión unas tres semanas, aunque algo que podría haber matado a un humano jamás lograría terminar con un espectro. La única consecuencia negativa de todo aquel desastre fue la pérdida de su capacidad olfativa, y con ella, la de rastrear a los _Originales_ por su olor cósmico. Ahora debía utilizar sus otras habilidades para localizar a sus presas, con un rango de error mucho más amplio.

_"Pero esta vez lograré mi objetivo y me presentaré ante mi señor con la cabeza del mocoso. Las de los mocosos, más bien. El señor estará gratamente complacido"._

El asesino se vio obligado a utilizar las mariposas infernales para averiguar donde se escondían los _Doce Originales_. Las noticias no fueron halagüeñas: la gran mayoría ya habían sido reclutados y se encontraban concentrados en el Santuario dedicado a su diosa, una fortaleza inexpugnable que en sus condiciones era imposible acometer. Sin embargo, no todos tenían la edad suficiente para formar parte de las huestes de Atenea, por lo que centró su atención en la búsqueda de los más jóvenes.

No tardó en encontrar a su siguiente víctima. Se trataba de un niño de cinco años que poseía una grandísima carga cósmica. El asesino vio en él una fuente de maná idónea para restablecerse de sus heridas y lo habría conseguido de no ser por su hermano mayor, a la postre uno de los cadetes más fuertes de la Orden y el primero de los _Doce_. El muchacho, de nombre Aiolos, descubrió que el origen del malestar del pequeño Aioria residía en su mascota, una preciosa mariposa oscura que con cada movimiento de sus alas le extraía una porción de su cosmos vital.

El futuro caballero de oro puso su problema en conocimiento de su maestro Yolao de Sagitario, y entre los dos buscaron al asesino durante días, obligándolo a huir de Atenas. Cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, se encontró con un anuncio que le hizo recuperar la esperanza: la exposición de nuevas piezas de la época cicládica encontradas en Milos por el reputado arqueólogo Giorgios Alkaios.

_"Alkaios… "._

No podía ser una coincidencia. Sabía, por los susurros de los espectros cautivos en el Monte Maldito, que otro Alkaios le había dado a su señor una de las peleas más intensas de su vida. El asesino sonrió; el allanaría la vuelta del Dragón Heráldico masacrando al descendiente del Escorpión, y le entregaría su cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

Esbozó una macabra sonrisa repleta de dientes al imaginar el agradecimiento en los ojos severos de su señor y el más que merecido ascenso. Ya se veía luchando codo con codo junto a los Espectros de alto rango, a la diestra del Wyvern, venciendo donde otros habían fracasado. Sería recordado por los esbirros de su misma condición, sería…

El rastro apenas visible de una mariposa infernal desconocida devolvió al asesino al momento actual. Negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. El tiempo de las contemplaciones tocaba a su fin; estuviera o no preparado, había llegado el momento de actuar. Otros espectros le estaban pisando los talones.

_"Malditos perros…"._

Se desplazó entre las sombras cruzando el patio delantero, plagado de juguetes. Desde su nueva posición pudo ver cómo la madre contemplaba a sus criaturas, pequeños embriones demandantes de amor, y los cuidaba con mimo. No había gran diferencia entre ellos. La niña, de unos siete años, sufría de terrores nocturnos y se despertaba en mitad de la noche bañada en sudor. El asesino sabía que ese tipo de actividad cerebral era el preludio del desarrollo de habilidades cognitivas superiores, y que con entrenamiento podría llegar a ser una psíquica de un poder considerable. El niño, sin embargo, era distinto. No soñaba, posiblemente porque no era capaz de hacerlo gracias a sus fortísimas defensas mentales. Además, poseía una extraña destreza que consistía en manipular imágenes dolorosas para utilizarlas como retroalimentación psicofísica, que se traducía en sentidos desarrollados, un gran control motriz, pero sobre todo, una constante necesidad de atención y calor de sus semejantes.

El asesino se desplazó hasta encontrar cobijo tras uno de los olivos del patio para tener mejor visión. La familia solía dormir con las ventanas abiertas, una costumbre adquirida en el interior de la península para paliar los efectos del calor de un verano bochornoso. Phylakopi era un lugar con apenas criminalidad, pero la casa que el Departamento Griego de Investigación y Conservación del Patrimonio había cedido a Giorgios Alkaios para su proyecto de investigación estaba bastante alejada del foco de población. No sería difícil cometer la masacre; nadie escucharía sus gritos.

La luna se escondió bajo un grupo de nubes, invitando al asesino a cometer su crimen. Aprovechó la oscuridad para saltar la pequeña valla blanca que rodeaba la casa y caminó por el sendero empedrado hacia el jardín trasero, que se había convertido en un improvisado almacén con palas, picos, lonas y gradillas procedentes de la excavación. La mariposa flotaba frente a la ventana de la cocina, pero las cortinas le impedían el paso al interior. El asesino la aplastó contra la pared tras extraerle su energía cósmica; un acto tan brutal delataría su posición para los otros asesinos, pero no le importó. Cuando el dueño de la mariposa llegara a Phylakopi, sólo encontraría un montón de cadáveres.

_"Y la cabeza de los mocosos a los pies de mi señor, el Wyvern"._

Sujetó las contraventanas a la pared con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Melina las había dejado atadas con una cuerda para evitar que chocaran la una contra la otra en caso de brisa nocturna. Era una mujer previsora, aunque esa precaución no le fuera a servir de mucho ante un espectro.

El asesino sintió una excitación similar a la del gozo sexual ante la inminente masacre: adoraba los momentos previos, así como el instante en que sus garras penetraban bajo la piel y cercenaban la vida. Pronto paladearía la sangre de sus víctimas, pero debía ser cuidadoso y no anticiparse a los acontecimientos. En el cielo, la luna había vuelto a salir, así que debía darse prisa. Abrió la ventana con facilidad, apoyó los pies en el marco y se asentó sobre el fregadero, con cuidado de no tropezar con los platos de la cena. No le costó alcanzar el suelo arlequinado, sembrado de juguetes y de otras herramientas más propias de una laboratorio que de una cocina.

_"Todo sea por mi señor"._

Alzó el rostro en busca de rastros de cosmos. En cuestión de segundos, el asesino supo con exactitud la localización exacta de los integrantes de la familia. Giorgios estaba en su despacho, estudiando legajos antiguos que el asesino se encargaría de hacer desaparecer. Melina, en el dormitorio de los niños, les contaba historias sobre dioses y héroes que los pequeños escuchaban con devoción. El pasillo, el cuarto de baño, tres habitaciones y un trastero separaban a ambos grupos; una distancia más que aceptable.

Tomó aire y lo expulsó muy lentamente. Le habría encantado violar a la mujer antes de matarla, pero el tiempo corría en su contra. Avanzó por el pasillo y cruzó la arcada en busca de la puerta que lo llevaría al cuarto de sus presas.

—Entonces, Perseo tomó la cabeza de la Medusa, con todas sus serpientes siseando y la metió en una bolsa. ¡Olía fatal!

El asesino maldijo entre dientes. Debía trabajar con rapidez, así que envió un pulso cósmico para detectar cuál de los niños tenía la capacidad innata para convertirse en caballero dorado. Alzó las cejas, o más bien lo que quedaba de ellas cuando detectó el poder latente del más pequeño. ¡Qué carga vital tan exquisita! El asesino elevó su velocidad cósmica hasta rozar la del sonido. Cuando terminase con el cachorro de Escorpión, sería reconocido por otra sapuri más poderosa y ella le concedería el poder que le estaba vedado con su rango y capacidades actuales. En sus sueños más locos se imaginaba vistiendo la armadura del Basilisco, uno de los monstruos más cercanos al Wyvern y compañero de la Harpía.

_"Tú serás mi billete hacia la élite, mocoso"._

El sudor arrolló por su piel agrietada, mojando ojos y mejillas. Se secó con la manga tras lanzar el primero de sus ataques, Lamento de Temor. La técnica, lejos de ser letal era muy efectiva, ya que paralizaba el sistema simpático de sus víctimas, sumiéndolas en un leve estado de inconsciencia. Esa inmovilización le permitía terminar con ellas de una forma rápida y limpia con las garras de su armadura, que para esta misión había sustituido por un cuchillo afilado.

_"… 3… 2… 1…"._

La puerta se abrió con un suspiro que dio paso a un festival de sangre y dolor. El espectro se abalanzó sobre sus desprevenidas víctimas con el filo de su arma abriéndose paso a través de la tela y de la carne.

_"El Basilisco será para mí"._

Los ojos de Melina se abrieron de forma súbita cuando el asesino segó de un tajo limpio el cuello de la mujer. Sus brazos se movieron de forma espasmódica, buscando proteger a las criaturas que estaban tumbadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No le dio tiempo: su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y el líquido bermellón brotó como un manantial de vida llenando de sangre el libro, las sábanas y la piel de los pequeños. No hubo gritos, sólo un miedo cerval que hizo sonreír de placer al asesino. ¡No había alimento más rico que un brutal asesinato para un espectro! Se giró para pegar su rostro al de la niña, que temblaba paralizada por el miedo. La cara del asesino representaba su peor pesadilla, sin apenas cejas, con los párpados hinchados y caídos, la boca deformada y un agujero en lugar de nariz. El monstruo se aseguró de que esa fuera la última imagen que sus jóvenes ojos vieran antes de morir, mientras clavaba su cuchillo en el corazón de Karissa una, otra y otra vez hasta rompérselo en pedazos. El cuerpo menudo de la niña convulsionó unos instantes hasta que la sangre terminó de manar con los últimos estertores y se quedó inerme, en un rictus de agonía eterna.

_"Qué efímera es la vida humana"._

Alzó el arma una tercera vez para clavarla en el más joven de los _Doce Originales_, pero lo único que logró fue herir el colchón. Sorprendido, miró a su alrededor, pero lo único que encontró fue los dos cadáveres y la puerta abierta.

_"¡Maldito mocoso!"_

El asesino pateó los cuerpos de Melina y su hija en un ataque de ira. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¡Solo tenía cuatro años! Salió de la habitación y se asomó al pasillo, sopesando cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento. La casa continuaba en silencio, pero la luz del despacho de Giorgios se había vuelto más intensa; posiblemente porque el crío, tras huir de la habitación, había encontrado refugio en los brazos de su padre. De ser así, el asesino se encargaría de que ese fuera su último error. Mataría al arqueólogo ante los ojos del niño y luego lo despellejaría por obligarlo a correr detrás de él.

_"Hijo de una cabr…"_

El mundo se volvió negro durante un instante. ¡el maldito arqueólogo, en un ataque de heroicidad, le había golpeado en la cabeza dejándolo a su merced! El asesino, que se alimentaba del terror y del dolor ajenos y que disfrutaba de las reacciones humanas en situaciones extremas conoció lo que era la perplejidad. ¿Acaso un humano, por muy padre que fuera de uno de los _Doce Originales_, iba a terminar con su existencia? El espectro esbozó una sonrisa; como soldado al servicio del Señor del Inframundo, tenía miles de vidas, y Giorgios, sólo una.

—¡Piedad! —gimió el asesino—. ¡Creí que la casa estaba vacía!

—¡Pues ya ves que no, bastardo! —Giorgios lo agarró de la ropa y lo alzó como un pelele, pero ese fue el error que el asesino estaba esperando, ya que le dio la oportunidad idónea para clavarle el cuchillo en el estómago. Aún así, el arqueólogo tuvo fuerza suficiente para espetarlo contra la pared antes de caer al suelo. El espectro tosió y se agarró la maltrecha cabeza mientras Giorgios se arrastraba en busca de la pala con la que lo había atacado. ¡Tenía la intención de seguir atacándolo! El asesino no pudo evitar lanzar una risotada que retumbó como un graznido gutural. Se inclinó sobre el arqueólogo y tras pisarle las manos, lo agarró del cuello para asestarle varias puñaladas mortales en diversas partes de su anatomía, disfrutando con el dolor en los ojos del hombre que se había atrevido a golpearlo. Al sacar el cuchillo del cuerpo sin vida de Giorgios, vio una nueva mariposa. Sus compañeros estaban muy, muy cerca.

—¿Dónde estás, pequeño? —el asesino engoló la voz y avanzó hacia el despacho del arqueólogo—. Sal, voy a llevarte con tu papá…

Caminó despacio, capturando cualquier esencia en movimiento, pero sus sentidos aún estaban embotados a causa del golpe. Además, la sangre enmascaraba gran parte de los aromas cósmicos, y el del niño parecía ser uno de ellos. Buscó bajo las camas, en los armarios, tras las puertas, pero no encontró nada. El pequeño había desaparecido.

—¿Milo? —el asesino se quedó quieto en el centro exacto de la casa—. Es así como te llamas, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Tu madre, tu padre y tu hermana te están esperando. Están preocupados por ti.

El asesino oyó el conocido sonido de un sollozo infantil, y luego, el de unos pequeños pasos. La sombra magnificada del niño se estiraba desde el despacho, haciéndolo parecer mayor de lo que era; llevaba una espada griega en la mano encontrada en la última excavación, aunque era demasiado pequeño para blandirla. El espectro lanzó un gemido de satisfacción. ¡los asesinos se reconocían nada más verse, y aquel sería uno de los más grandes si alguien lo llevaba por el buen camino! Tras matarlo, reclamaría su alma para el ejército del Wyvern; su señor estaría orgulloso de su proeza y le concedería la sapuri del Basilisco.

—Suelta la espada, pequeño —el asesino blandió su cuchillo ensangrentado y sonrió—. Voy a ser muy cuidadoso contigo. Acércate.

Milo negó con la cabeza, lo que obligó al asesino a acercarse. El niño alzó la espada con sus bracitos, como un pequeño espartano a punto de entrar en combate contra su peor pesadilla.

—¡Maldito bastardo cabrón! —gritó el asesino mientras lo señalaba con su arma—. ¡Te voy a arrancar la piel a tiras!

El asesino lanzó un tajo contra Milo, pero este nunca llegó a cortar la carne trémula del niño. Giró la cabeza para averiguar qué le impedía mover el brazo, cuando descubrió algo que lo dejó complemente atónito. Un hombre con un parche había aparecido de la nada y lo mantenía firmemente sujeto mientras lo miraba divertido.

—¿Quién…?

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—El que te va a matar.

El asesino dejó a Milo en un segundo plano. Ya no le importaba la vida del chiquillo, sino la suya propia. Comprendió que aquella amenaza era real en el momento en que el desconocido invocó su cosmos y los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a levitar.

—Podemos… dividirnos el botín —gimió el asesino.

—Lo único que va a ser dividido aquí —dijo el desconocido— vas a ser tú.

El asesino sintió el impacto del golpe del desconocido en mitad del estómago. Todo su cuerpo tembló y una bocanada de sangre manchó su pecho, así como el brazo del desconocido. El hombre, más alto que el espectro, lo lanzó contra la pared y lo dejó allí mientras se acercaba a Milo, que temblaba como una hoja aunque mantenía la espada en alto.

—¿Quién… eres?

—Me llamo Stephanos Svarakis —dijo el desconocido—. Pero los tuyos, tus jefes, tus dioses, me conocen como Céphisos.

El espectro lanzó un gemido de sorpresa. ¡Entonces, era cierto! ¡Los gemelos habían vuelto a la vida!

—Mi señor… te dará caza si te atreves a atacar… a los dioses gemelos —dijo entre espasmos.

Céphisos se agachó y se levantó el parche. Bajo este, se podía ver un intenso cielo estrellado.

—Dile que lo estaré esperando —se levantó y se dirigió hacia Milo, que lloraba en silencio con la espada a su lado. Acarició su cabecita morena y lo tapó con la chaqueta de su padre, que yacía en el pasillo en medio de un charco de sangre.

El niño lo miró con sus intensos ojos azules pero no había rastro de miedo en ellos. Céphisos asintió.

—Eres muy importante en mi línea vital, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo al pequeño—. Pero aún es pronto para hablar. Te prometo que pronto volveremos a vernos. Pero ahora, debes olvidar.

Céphisos dibujó en la frente del niño varios símbolos y este cayó sumido en un sueño profundo. El espectro aprovechó la circunstancia para reptar hacia la puerta de la entrada, pero no tuvo tiempo de huir al exterior. El antiguo enemigo de Thánatos e Hypnos lo atrapó por una pierna y tiró de él hacia el interior, lanzándolo con fuerza contra una de las paredes. La espalda del asesino se quebró, y el dolor fue tan intenso que el espectro gritó implorando la piedad de su verdugo. La sangre del espectro, mezclada con la de la familia de Milo salpicaba los bajos de la túnica medieval que portaba el guerrero, pero este estaba más interesado en tocarla con la yema de los dedos que en hacer caso de gimoteos y plegarias.

—Ya sabes que todo poder conlleva una retribución —se acercó al espectro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que aumentó al quitarse el parche, que dejó caer el cuerpo roto y dolorido—. Te voy a mostrar el mío gracias a este festival de sangre que has organizado.

Céphisos se colocó sobre él afianzando los pies a cada lado de su cuerpo. Extendió los brazos y con las manos abiertas, invocó la fuerza arcana de las estrellas, que respondieron a la llamada de su dueño con tanta intensidad que la noche se hizo día, brillante y luminosa. A medida que el poder se concentraba en sus manos, la luz se volvía más y más clara, hasta difuminar los contornos del asesino y del hombre que había salido de la nada. La sangre de los inocentes comenzó a correr por el suelo, convirtiéndose en un pequeño río carmesí que se dirigía hacia los pies del recién llegado, como si supiera que éste necesitaba maná humano para alimentarse. Era la manera en la que el universo compensaba sus errores, y la familia de Milo pagaba una retribución imaginaria al enemigo de los dioses gemelos por haber salvado al último de los suyos.

—Que se quiebren los soles bajo mis órdenes —susurró—. ¡_Explosión de Galaxias_!

Stéphanos rió cuando la luz se concentró en las palmas de sus manos y pudo dispararla sin restricciones sobre el cuerpo del asesino, que sintió la potencia de un millón de soles antes de desintegrarse por completo. Por eso, no pudo ver cómo se abría un portal dimensional tras Céphisos, y tampoco al hombre albino que atraía hacia la singularidad a su hermano gemelo para ser engullidos por él, como si jamás hubieran pisado la escena del crimen.

La policía llegaría una hora después alertada por el vecindario, encontrándose con un niño de cuatro años agarrado a una espada griega. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

Su caso aún sigue abierto.


	2. Capítulo 1

**EL ALMA DEL ASESINO**

**CAPITULO 1**

.

.

_Para el olmo que no sólo da peras, sino también manzanas._

_._

_Oh crazy you_  
_ Where's the life that we once knew?_  
_ With your anger and your madness_  
_ All your laugh reveils your sadness_

_Gun — Crazy you_

_._

—Filo, montura, pala, lomo…

Milo sonrió satisfecho tras enumerar las partes de la antigua espada griega que ocupaba una de las paredes de su diminuto cuarto, retazo glorioso del pasado del pueblo sobre el que le encantaba hablar. La descolgó con cuidado y la aferró con fuerza, como harían sus ascendientes a la hora de clavarla en los cuerpos de sus rivales.

—_Molon labé_… venid, venid a buscarlas.

No era la primera vez que se imaginaba vestido con una panoplia, el escudo en su brazo izquierdo y la lanza en su mano derecha, mientras el sol caía a plomo sobre el desfiladero y arrancaba destellos de su melena aceitada. Esparta, o más bien el orgullo de ser espartano, fue lo que más lo unió a Perséfone, caballero de Escorpio y mentora. Ella le enseñó a escenificar en la arena su sueño recurrente, donde tensaba su cuerpo para cargar contra el ejército enemigo y hendía con una estocada mortal las zonas vulnerables del rival que tenía enfrente. Perséfone le explicó a través de duros entrenamientos cómo debía colocarse para imprimir mayor velocidad y potencia a una carga espartana, además de localizar en pleno ataque los puntos débiles de sus adversarios.

—Venid a buscarlas… venid —gruñó como lo había hecho Leónidas en el desfiladero de las Termópilas—. _Molon labé_.

Milo recreó cada uno de los movimientos con precisión quirúrgica: la posición de los pies, el ángulo del hombro, el arco a dibujar con el brazo y la fuerza de la estocada. No pudo reprimir una carcajada de victoria cuando hirió a su enemigo imaginario, al que incluso vio caer al suelo entre gemidos de dolor. Envainó, jadeando, la espada al costado dando punto final al ejercicio; había llegado la hora de abandonar Creta y de volver a Atenas.  
Depositó la espada sobre la cama con el mismo cuidado con que la había descolgado. El metal restalló bajo la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana; no representaba los más de dos mil años que tenía.

—Milo —la voz de Perséfone sonó a su espalda—. Alguien ha venido a verte.

El espartano se giró y abrió los brazos para recibir a la visita. El niño se arrojó contra su pecho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro cubierto de barro.

—Nikias, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Milo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. El pequeño no dejaba de temblar—. ¿Has vuelto a meterte en una pelea?

—En el pueblo… —balbuceó el niño.

—Me llaman asesino, ya lo sé.

Nikias no fue capaz de reprimir el llanto y sollozó tembloroso contra el pecho de Milo.

—Si yo no le doy importancia a los chismorreos —respondió el espartano con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué tú sí?

—Porque no quiero que mueras —le espetó el pequeño.

—No voy a morir, Nikias. —Milo le limpió las lágrimas con una de las vendas que usaba para protegerse los nudillos. El barro se quedó pegado a la tela, dejándola inservible—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

—Ella te matará y dejará tu cadáver flotando en el agua, tras comerse tu corazón —contestó el muchacho con vehemencia—. Me lo ha dicho Anteo.

—No te voy a mentir, Nikias —contestó Milo, reprimiendo las ganas de salir a buscar a Anteo y darle una paliza, por meter el miedo en el cuerpo a un niño tan pequeño—. Tendré que combatir contra Perséfone si quiero conseguir la armadura de Escorpio —le pasó los dedos por el pelo encrespado—. Pero no será un combate a muerte.

—Anteo también dice que Perséfone es fea. Y que está loca.

—¿De verdad te dice esas cosas? —Milo alzó las cejas y sonrió—. Si Perséfone lo oyera hablar de ella a sus espaldas, le daría una buena lección y lo tiraría por los acantilados, para que se remojara un rato.

—Ayer dijo que ni tú ni ella tenéis alma, y que por eso os convertiréis en demonios del mar. —El niño volvió a estremecerse y se agarró al espartano.

Milo lanzó un bufido de hastío.

—Tu hermano es un idiota, Nikias. Aún está escocido por haber perdido el combate frente a mí y verse obligado a abandonar el recinto de entrenamiento. Su deseo era llegar a vestir Escorpio pero a lo único que puede aspirar ahora es a tenerse en pie, por la mala vida que lleva —respondió con una mueca de fastidio—. Además, si Perséfone fuera como dices, no te dejaría cruzar la arena ni mucho menos, visitarme en mi barracón. ¿Crees que un demonio del mar ayudaría a la gente del pueblo?

—Es que… no quiero que te vayas.

El griego cobijó al niño entre sus brazos. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar que esa sería la última vez que lo vería como aprendiz, ya que en dos días debía presentarse ante el Patriarca para formalizar su solicitud de aspirante a la armadura de Escorpio. Acarició la cabecita morena y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Todos tenemos una misión en la vida. La tuya es ir al colegio, obedecer a Calíope y hacerte un hombre de provecho.

—Ella está muy atareada ahora —replicó el niño encogiéndose de hombros—, porque va a tener otro bebé y no le queda tiempo para mí.

Milo se quedó callado. La noticia lo había pillado por sorpresa.

—No me gusta vivir con ellos —prosiguió el muchacho—. Vassilis grita mucho y me dice cosas feas.

—¿Vassilis te ha puesto la mano encima? —Preguntó el griego—. ¿Te ha pegado?

—No —contestó el pequeño sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me mientas —Milo lo sentó en sobre su cama, al lado de su equipaje.

—A veces —Nikias estaba rojo de vergüenza.

—¿Y qué hace Calíope cuando eso ocurre, Nikias?

Milo reconoció en los ojos del niño el brillo del miedo mezclado con la culpa. Furioso, rebuscó en su bolsa de viaje hasta encontrar una cajita de madera labrada con un escorpión dorado en la tapa. En ella había papel con el emblema de la Casa del Escorpión, lacre y un sello con el mismo dibujo.

—Yo me iré dentro de una hora, pero te voy a dar algo que quiero que guardes para cuando lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Garabateó en el papel con pulso firme a pesar de la ira que lo embargaba. Quería viajar a Heraklion y demostrarle a aquel gusano que las mujeres estaban hechas para ser amadas, no golpeadas. Sin embargo, ya no podía inmiscuirse, El sueño en el que Calíope y él formaban una familia con muchos hijos había quedado atrás cuando ella eligió a otro hombre, mucho mayor que Milo, y conocido por sus excesos.

—Si Calíope o tú os encontráis en peligro, busca al guardia del recinto y entrégale este papel. Te prometo que volveré y le arrancaré la cabeza a ese hijo de puta con mis propias manos.  
Nikias sonrió, aliviado y feliz.

—Cuando sea mayor quiero entrar en la Orden de Atenea y ser un caballero como tú, Milo.

El joven acarició la rebelde pelambrera del pequeño con cuidado, ocultando su tristeza. Aquel no era lugar para un niño, así que haría cualquier cosa para impedirlo.

—Si entraras en la Orden, Nikias, tendrías que pelear contra mí —contestó—. ¿No lo habías pensado?

—Me… ganarías…

—Y tendría que matarte —apostilló Milo, serio.

—¿A pesar de ser… tu hermano adoptivo? —replicó casi sin fuerzas, con su labio inferior tembloroso—. A Anteo no lo mataste.

—Le perdoné la vida —finalizó Milo—. Porque Anteo no era rival para mí.

El espartano dejó que Nikias rumiara sus palabras y lo abrazó cuando el niño se echó a llorar.

—Por eso te digo que tienes que hacerle caso a Calíope, ir al colegio y sacar buenas notas.

Se separó de él y le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos. El pequeño lo miró con tristeza, como si supiera que no volverían a verse nunca más.

—Cuida de Calíope, y hazme saber si ella o tú tenéis problemas. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Nikias asintió en silencio.

—Cuando te conviertas en el caballero de Escorpio, mándame una foto con tus compañeros, Milo.

—Nikias… —la ocurrencia le hizo sonreír—. Calíope te estará buscando. Ve con ella.

Milo lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos antes de dejarlo marchar. El pequeño griego franqueó la puerta, erguido y orgulloso, con el salvoconducto en la mano. Aquel niño era de lo poco puro que el espartano había conocido en años, pero el aprendiz del Escorpión sabía que si Nikias continuaba por aquella peligrosa senda, acabaría convirtiéndose en alguien como Perséfone y como él: en un asesino.


	3. Capítulo 2

**EL ALMA DEL ASESINO**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

.

.

_Take me away over to somewhere_  
_Where the fire reigns and where nothing else remains_

**_Poisonblack – Nothing else remains_**

.

Guardó la cajita en la bolsa y cerró la cremallera de un tirón. El ansia por volver al Santuario se acentuó, así como los nervios por ver a aquellos a los que había conocido hacía siete años, cuando pisó el recinto sagrado por primera vez. Se echó el equipaje al hombro, aseguró las ventanas y contempló su cuarto por última vez, con la certeza de que si volvía a poner los pies en aquel lugar, ya sería como caballero, y no como aprendiz.

_"En varias horas estaré en Atenas. ¿Cuántos de nosotros lo habremos logrado?"._

Salió de la cabaña en busca de su maestra; la actividad portuaria, con el ruido habitual del tráfico marítimo le recordó el día en que, junto a trescientos niños más, fue admitido como infante en la Orden de Caballería Ateniense. Durante cuatro meses vivió en un barracón similar al que estaba a punto de abandonar, tiempo en el que logró destacar en carrera pedestre y que sirvió para que la caballero de Escorpio se fijara en él y lo eligiera, junto a cuatro niños más, para ser su sucesor.

_"Pietro y Egon se fueron el primer año. Asteria el segundo. La pelea contra Anteo fue la más difícil, pero aquella victoria me supo a gloria"._

Perséfone lo esperaba en la puerta del recinto, acompañada por los dos guardias que charlaban con ella de forma distendida. La caja de Pandora brillaba con furia a los pies de su dueña bajo el intenso sol griego.

—Señora Perséfone —Zetes la saludó con una reverencia mientras Caláis asentía—. Mi hermano y yo queremos desearles a usted y a su pupilo un buen viaje y decirle que ha sido un honor estar a sus órdenes. Nos sentimos muy honrados por haberla conocido.

—Caláis, Zetes —a pesar de medir algo más de metro sesenta y de tener una apariencia más bien frágil, su tono de voz revelaba una fuerte personalidad, acostumbrada a ser obedecida—, soy yo la que se siente honrada por haber sido servida por personas tan generosas como vosotros, que habéis cuidado de mis discípulos y de mí durante todos estos años. Que Atenea guíe vuestros pasos y os conceda una larga vida en paz.

Los guardias sonrieron y se cuadraron ante la única dorada de la Orden. Ella los saludó de forma marcial, ataviada con la habitual ropa de combate, su inseparable _clámide_ roja y la máscara. Milo se acercó en silencio y sonrió a los dos soldados, pero ambos estaban ocupados en cubrir con una tela basta la caja de Pandora, a fin de que no se vieran los labrados y filigranas realizados en materiales preciosos. Perséfone se la colgó de los hombros y emprendió el camino seguida por Milo; en el puerto los esperaba un ferry que los llevaría directamente al Pireo, el puerto principal de Atenas.

—Estás demasiado callado —musitó la dorada tras embarcar. Llevaba la máscara en la mano, que sostuvo a modo de visera mientras oteaba la isla de Creta, cada vez más lejana—. ¿Nervioso?

Milo la contempló antes de contestar. Le encantaba que ella tuviera la costumbre de descubrir su rostro a la hora de viajar. La convertía en una mujer normal, en vez de la maestra temible que no dudaba en castigarlo con severidad cuando fallaba en sus ejercicios.

—Más que eso. Ansioso por pisar Tierra Sagrada, Maestra.

—Me gusta que seas sincero, y espero que mantengas esa frescura durante toda tu vida —sonrió—. No debes olvidar lo que dice Virgilio en _La Eneida: "La fortuna sonríe a los audaces"_ —se apoyó en la barandilla para contemplar la estela de espuma que dejaba el ferry tras de sí—. Siempre hay que actuar para lograr un fin, Milo —suspiró—. Así que te propongo un juego mientras dure la travesía —lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa amplia. El espartano se estremeció al reconocer el brillo febril en sus pupilas—. Imagínate que en este ferry, entre el pasaje, viaja un asesino. ¿Qué sería lo primero que harías?

—Buscar entre los pasajeros a alguien que tenga aspecto sospechoso, por supuesto —contestó él mientras observaba la gente que iba y venía en la cubierta del piso inferior. Se habían parapetado en la zona más alta del barco, y mantenían el equipaje en uno de los compartimentos sobre los asientos.

—¿De qué manera lo harías, Milo? —Ella se apoyó en la barandilla de espaldas al mar, mirándolo con interés. La brisa marina hizo bailar el cabello de ambos—. ¿Los interrogarías?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó—. Si algún civil averiguara que un asesino anda suelto, cundiría el pánico y sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad —respondió él—. Usaría mi cosmos. Si el asesino fuera un caballero, sería capaz de detectarlo mediante un pulso de baja frecuencia. Si fuera un civil, mi _Rest…_

Perséfone se subió a la barandilla y se quedó de pie en ella, mirando a Milo con una mueca de desafío. Inflamó su cosmos frente a su atónito discípulo, más ocupado en impresionarla con su capacidad deductiva que en mantener la guardia alta. De un salto se arrojó al vacío y desapareció sin dejar rastro entre las filas de asientos vacíos de la cubierta de popa.

_"Qué idiota soy"._

Milo comprendió la naturaleza del ejercicio de forma inmediata. Imprimió velocidad a su cosmos hasta alcanzar una frecuencia idónea para el rastreo, _la krypteia_ que tantas veces había llevado a cabo en Creta. Sin embargo, Perséfone no era un esclavo asustado, ni él un espartano ávido de sangre y venganza. Se agazapó entre los botes salvavidas en busca de algún indicio que revelara la posición de su Maestra, pero no logró resultados positivos.

_"¿Dónde cojones se habrá metido?"._

Recordó la noche en la que Zetes lo dejó en Spinalonga, un islote perdido en la mitad de la nada que había albergado siglos atrás una colonia de leprosos. Su misión consistía en llegar en menos de seis horas a un punto de encuentro situado a cincuenta kilómetros al noroeste. Lo que a priori parecía un sencillo ejercicio de supervivencia se convirtió en una intensa caza al hombre, que se saldó con tres noches sin comer ni dormir y varios aguijonazos en su cuerpo. Milo meneó la cabeza con fastidio; lo peor no fue el descubrir que ella era más rápida, silenciosa y que adoraba agotar al enemigo antes de abatirlo, sino ver su sonrisa de superioridad cuando, ya en el recinto, le aplicaba los ungüentos en las nalgas, lugar donde había impactado porque _"era lo que más reflejaba el sol"._

_"Pero esta vez tú serás la que reflejes el sol. ¡Por Artemisa y sus trenzas!"._

Proyectó una sonda psíquica de corto alcance y guardó silencio. Su técnica distaba mucho de estar afinada, pero quiso echar suertes y probar su efectividad. La onda se expandió lentamente hasta extinguirse, chocando contra varios obstáculos por el camino. Los resultados fueron más que reveladores.

_"Civil. Mascota. Civil. Banca. Civil…. Cosmos. Ya te tengo"_

Invocó la _Aguja Escarlata_, el ataque que llevaba perfeccionando desde hacía ya más de ocho meses y salió de su escondite en busca de su objetivo. Decidió ir por encima de los tejadillos aledaños a los mástiles de telecomunicaciones, ya que era la forma más rápida y discreta de acortar distancias entre ambos. Ella siempre le recalcaba que debía ser invisible, que ese era uno de los principios de la supervivencia. Con estos pensamientos subió por las escalerillas, se deslizó como una sombra hasta dejar a su derecha la antena de radio del barco y se dejó caer sobre la lona que cubría el bote salvavidas alojado en la cubierta más alta del ferry.

_"Te voy a demostrar lo mucho que he crecido"._

Permaneció allí unos segundos mientras triangulaba la posición del pulso, que seguía latiendo como el corazón de un gigante. Tras comprobar que no había nadie a su alrededor, corrió a hurtadillas entre los botes salvavidas y se escondió entre varios pertrechos esperando el momento idóneo para atacar. Perséfone se mantenía quieta, así que Milo decidió pasar a la acción: afianzó los pies en el suelo de madera, cargó el brazo hacia atrás y disparó la _Aguja Escarlata_ hacia la emisión de cosmos. Esperó unos interminables segundos, confiando en que ella saliera de su escondite con los brazos en alto y el orgullo _completamente_ herido, pero se equivocó.

_"Algo no va bien"._

El pulso continuaba lanzando su emisión sin ningún tipo de variación. Extrañado, decidió salir en busca de respuestas. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al asomarse en el hueco donde creía que estaba su maestra, se encontró con la armadura de Escorpio en su lugar.

_"Por los cojones de Pericles. Lo único que he sentido todo este tiempo es el pulso de Escorpio, que ella debió alimentar desde la distancia. Parezco un novato, joder"._

Perplejo, miró a los lados para cerciorarse de que Perséfone no estaba en los alrededores. Al fondo de la cabina de pasaje se veía a un nutrido grupo de turistas escuchando las explicaciones de su guía, ignorantes de la caza que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor. Salió de nuevo a la cubierta y se agarró a la barandilla con fastidio; su disparo había revelado su propia posición, así que debía buscar cobijo lo más rápido posible.

—Sigues siendo muy confiado, discípulo.

Sintió unas manos agarrándolo de los tobillos y luego, la brisa azotando todo su ser. ¡Lo había lanzado por la borda! Se tensó en un acto desesperado para tratar de girar en el aire; la velocidad de su cosmos se incrementó exponencialmente por lo que pudo recalibrar la posición de su cuerpo y evitar así dar con sus huesos en el agua. Se reprendió mentalmente cuando sus pies aterrizaron sobre los asientos en la cubierta de popa: no debía bajar nunca la guardia, y menos con una mujer que le demostraba en cada momento que su rango no era fruto de la casualidad. Se agarró a la baranda de seguridad y gateó hasta alcanzar unas escalerillas que lo llevarían a una amplia zona cubierta donde había varias filas de butacas vacías. Una vez allí corrió por el pasillo y se deslizó por las escalerillas hasta alcanzar la zona de carga.

_"¿Qué haría ella?"_

La panza del barco estaba repleta de coches, motos, camiones y contenedores. Milo ahogó un gemido y buscó dónde esconderse. Su cosmos era una herramienta inútil ya que Perséfone mantenía el suyo en una frecuencia muchísimo más baja de la que él era capaz de percibir, por lo que se mantuvo agazapado entre dos automóviles esperando su momento.

_"No voy a quedarme quieto. Esto no será otro Spinalonga"._

Inflamó su cosmos con violencia para apagarlo a continuación. Los escorpiones permanecían en sus escondites hasta que se veían obligados a salir, así que decidió hacerle caso a su naturaleza y atraer a su maestra hacia su posición. Volcó todos sus sentidos en el del oído, prestando atención a todo lo que le rodeaba. Tras desechar los sonidos típicos del barco, el mar y el pasaje detectó una vibración única, que no podía ser de nadie más que de Perséfone.

_"Molon labé…"._

Inflamó la _Aguja Escarlata_, apuntó hacia la izquierda y disparó, pero el cambio de sentido predominante requería un importante esfuerzo físico, y el cansancio le provocó un desfallecimiento. Se agarró a la portezuela de un Alfa Romeo y volvió a apuntar.

—Buen intento, discípulo —dijo ella, en cuclillas sobre el capó del coche como el gato de Alicia.

—Nunca acierto a la primera —gimió Milo—. ¿Me vas a volver a tirar por la borda?

—Esta vez, no —descabalgó y le tendió la mano—. Me has impactado. Justo aquí, mira —le enseñó el agujerito en su manto.

Milo alzó las cejas.

—¿Informarás al Patriarca de este avance?

—¿Quieres que le diga qué hemos expuesto al pasaje a la violencia de nuestros poderes en el ferry que nos llevaba a Atenas? —Perséfone soltó una carcajada—. Por supuesto que no. Pero…

Le abrió la mano y depositó una pequeña figurilla en la palma. Era el propio Milo, vestido con la armadura y disparando la _Aguja Escarlata_.

—Por… Clearco…

—Y por las bragas de Artemisa —respondió ella—. Vamos a por la caja y las bolsas. Ha sido una buena caza.

—Gracias, Maestra —contestó el espartano, con el rostro iluminado de felicidad.

—De nada, discípulo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**EL ALMA DEL ASESINO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

.

.

_Just take my hand and_  
_I'll make sure to show you everything_  
_We'll trace these lines._  
_Of empathy and_  
_Self destruction to avoid responsibility_

**_Allister - Waiting_**

_._

No tardaron en llegar a la falda de la Acrópolis, una colina situada en plena ciudad que destacaba entre los edificios como un resquicio indeleble del glorioso pasado griego. La muchedumbre se apelotonaba en las taquillas para entrar en el recinto turístico que albergaba el Erecteón, la casa del primer rey de Atenas, con su corredor de cariátides, y el Partenón, el templo erigido en honor a la diosa patrona de la ciudad. Milo los observó con detenimiento: hombres, mujeres y niños hablando mil lenguas distintas pero igualmente impresionados por la belleza de las ruinas. Sintió lástima por ellos, ya que jamás podrían contemplar la verdadera ciudadela fortificada, oculta bajo el sello de protección de la diosa de la Guerra Justa.

Perséfone se adelantó y buscó en su bolsa de viaje la documentación necesaria para franquear el propileo. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza y ambos se alejaron de la cola formada por los turistas para dirigirse, bajo un sol abrasador, hacia la ladera que bordeaba el Teatro de Dionissos. Al fondo, junto a un grupo de cipreses y a la sombra del Partenón, encontraron una garita destartalada. Un guardia con cara de pocos amigos vigilaba con ojos entornados que nadie husmeara por los alrededores. Maestra y discípulo se acercaron con paso rápido al hombre, que se cuadró cuando la dorada le enseñó el distintivo con el emblema de la diosa.

—Caballero de oro Perséfone de Escorpio —dijo ella con el rostro cubierto—. Me acompaña Milo Alkaios, mi discípulo. Deseamos franquear el sagrado propileo para presentar nuestros respetos a la diosa Atenea y a su voz en la Tierra, el Patriarca.

El hombre se giró y desactivó el sello de protección que protegía de miradas curiosas el lugar. El continuo espaciotemporal se rasgó con un leve siseo ante la atenta mirada de Milo, que sonrió de puro nerviosismo.

—Sean bienvenidos a esta, la casa de Atenea. Y que la diosa les conceda un día provechoso.

—Que así sea —musitó Perséfone—. Vamos, Milo.

El muchacho siguió a su mentora con paso firme. Aprendices y caballeros de rangos inferiores saludaron a la caballero de Escorpio, cuadrándose ante ella con respeto y devoción. Perséfone respondía de la misma manera, aunque no se detuvo con ninguno; su silencio aumentaba a medida que se acercaban al promontorio donde estaban situadas las Doce Casas.

—¿A dónde vamos, Maestra? —la voz de Milo sonó ahogada. Carraspeó y tomó aire. De repente, la bolsa pesaba una barbaridad.

—Al Templo de Escorpio. Dejaremos todas nuestras cosas allí y luego acudiremos a presentar nuestros respetos ante el Patriarca.

—¿Vamos… a vivir en Escorpio? —preguntó atónito.

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró a través de la máscara.

—Soy el guardián de ese templo y tú mi pupilo —respondió ella de forma serena—. Es el lugar que debemos proteger mientras estemos en Atenas. Con nuestra vida, si es necesario.

El espartano tragó saliva cuando, tras el último de los campos de entrenamiento, se encontró con la escalinata milenaria que cruzaba los Doce Templos Zodiacales. Estaba excavada en la propia piedra, y brillaba bajo los rayos del sol como si hubiese sido cincelada y pulida con diamantes. Milo recordó la prohibición de acercarse al lugar durante su periodo de instrucción, hacía siete años.

—Maestra —susurró mientras subían—. ¿Soy el único que postula por una armadura dorada?

—Hay otros dos —respondió Perséfone, tras adelantarse y alzar su cosmos frente al propileo de Aries—. Los conoces —añadió cuando la casa reverberó a modo de saludo, al sentir la presencia de la dorada frente a ella. Silke, la alquimista que se encargaba el mantenimiento del Primer Recinto los invitó a cruzar el lugar.

—Bienvenida, señora Perséfone —dijo la muchacha con una reverencia—. Que Atenea la proteja en este día y la colme de bienes.

—Bienhallada, Silke. Que así sea —respondió ella—. Él es mi aprendiz, Milo. Lo verás a menudo.

La doncella alzó la mirada y se encontró con la del espartano, que la observaba con curiosidad. La muchacha llevaba el rostro descubierto y su rasgo distintivo era, como todos los de su raza, la carencia de cejas. En su lugar brillaban unos puntos azulados que se remarcaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Milo esbozó una sonrisa a modo de despedida y continuó su camino tras su maestra, que ya había empezado a ascender hacia Tauro. Se sentía gratamente impresionado con todo lo que estaba viendo.

—Es una descendiente de lemurianos —Perséfone interrumpió los pensamientos de su pupilo—. Excelentes alquimistas y guerreros. El Patriarca también pertenece a esa raza.

—Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo —musitó el joven, que no dejaba de observar a cada uno de los mayordomos que salían a su encuentro—. En el entrenamiento decían que era una especie de hechicero, que movía las cosas con la mente y que aparecía y desaparecía a voluntad.

Perséfone soltó una carcajada ya en las puertas de Escorpio.

—El señor Shion es uno de los psíquicos más fuertes de la Orden, eso es cierto. También domina la teleportación, pero no es el único. Ya irás conociendo a todos los demás.

No tardaron en alcanzar el Templo de Escorpio, que relucía bajo los rayos del sol primaveral. El viejo mayordomo los esperaba en la puerta, vestido con su mejor uniforme.

—Mi señora Perséfone —Balio tenía un torrente de voz similar al de un barítono, acorde con el resto de su cuerpo—. La casa de Escorpio le da la bienvenida y yo, su jefe de personal, le devuelvo el bastón de mando y me pongo bajo sus órdenes. Que Atenea la colme de bendiciones.

Milo contempló al hombretón y sonrió.

—Usted debe ser el joven Milo —dijo Balio—. ¡Ha crecido una barbaridad! —Lo tomó por los hombros y lo estudió con detenimiento—. Deben estar agotados. Les ruego que me sigan —ordenó—. Sus aposentos están preparados.

Perséfone se acercó al mayordomo y le entregó una cara botella de _ouzo_ de Creta, con diversos grabados. El hombre se emocionó con el regalo.

—Por todos estos años de servicio a la Casa, amigo mío. Te echaré mucho de menos —reconoció—. Que Atenea te guarde.

—Es usted muy generosa, mi señora Perséfone —Balio los acompañó por el pasillo de Escorpio—. Les deseo mucha suerte. A ambos.

El hombre se marchó escaleras abajo tras mostrarle los aposentos a la dorada y a su discípulo. Milo eligió el ala derecha del Templo, posición de honor en la falange, y contempló el lugar con interés. Frente a la cama se alzaba una librería desde el suelo al techo repleta de volúmenes de todo tipo y temática; a la derecha, frente a la ventana, había un armario de madera, una mesa de estudio con lámpara y silla, y a los pies de la cama, un arcón.

"_Esto es Escorpio. Mi nuevo hogar"._

Sacó la espada de su bolsa pero al ir a colgarla, sintió un ardor ingobernable en sus venas. Se despojó de la ropa tras tomar asiento en la cama, pero la sensación de vértigo se acrecentó y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Sabía a qué se debía su malestar: la Casa estaba bañada, al igual que la armadura de Escorpio, por la sangre de los anteriores escorpiones.

Como animal territorial que era, estaba tratando de expulsar al intruso.

—Ma...estra...

Perséfone acudió casi al instante, con la máscara en la mano y preparada para lo que venía a continuación.

—La Casa te reconoce como uno de los suyos, pero necesita probarte, Milo. A esto me refería cuando te hablaba de frecuencias y vibraciones —lo tumbó en la cama para buscar sus puntos estrellados y activarlos. No tardó en conseguirlo: sus estrellas brillaban como pequeñas bombillas, bajo los músculos agarrotados—. Ya sabes lo que viene a continuación. Si aguantas las Quince, habremos hecho de ti todo un escorpioncito —sonrió.

—Este escorpioncito se siente hecho mierda, Maestra —le temblaban las manos y la lengua se le trabó varias veces—. Es...toy listo. Por Atenea... y por Escorpio.

La caballero de Escorpio inflamó su cosmos hasta el paroxismo y la Casa la saludó como si hubiera vuelto la hija pródiga. Los crujidos y las vibraciones aumentaron cuando la _Aguja Escarlata_ emergió de la uña de su mano derecha y alcanzaron su clímax en el momento en que Perséfone clavó la primera en Acrab, el punto estrellado situado en el hombro de su alumno. Milo sintió un calor asfixiante cuando el veneno penetró en su torrente sanguíneo, pero aguantó el castigo de forma estoica, sin pronunciar palabra. Aquella técnica, la de aguantar el ataque de su constelación, era lo que lo convertiría en el sucesor natural de Perséfone, y estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo.

—Sargas. Lesath.

Las dos siguientes no fueron problema para Milo, que continuaba sin pronunciar palabra. Era espartano y lo llevaba hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—Deschubba. Al Niyat...

La cuarta, quinta y sexta lo obligaron a apretar los puños. Le rechinaron los dientes y la boca le supo a sangre.

—… Grafias...

La séptima, octava y novena lo obligaron a boquear a causa de la intensidad a la que ardía el veneno, pero se mantuvo firme. Había perdido el sentido del olfato y el del gusto. La boca le temblaba y las encías supuraban sangre, pero no pensaba claudicar. Quería ir más allá; nunca había llegado tan lejos

—Shaula.

Las piernas le temblaron y el corazón latió desbocado. La estrella de su tobillo formaba parte de su arsenal de ataque; cada una de ellas concedía al caballero una técnica. Comprender, dominar y alterar la emisión de su frecuencia significaba alcanzar la victoria en combate.

—Sarkis.

Milo lanzó un gemido apagado cuando Perséfone tocó la estrella con su _Aguja_. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de forma espasmódica, el corazón alteró su ritmo cardíaco y varios moratones oscuros aparecieron bajo su piel. Muchos de los aprendices abandonaban el entrenamiento antes de soportar el castigo de las Quince, algunos morían por paros cardíacos en la quinta o sexta, y otros quedaban lisiados de por vida. Pero Milo no sería uno más en la lista; llegaría al final.

—Tengo que detenerme, Milo. Tu vida corre peligro —la preocupación de Perséfone se hizo palpable.

—Una... más —el cuerpo de Milo temblaba como una hoja y el dolor era indescriptible.

—Una más.

La decimotercera impactó en Wêi, la estrella que tenía alojada muy cerquita de los testículos y que conectaba con la arteria femoral. Milo escupió un gruñido gutural y sintió cómo el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Se agarró a la muñeca de su mentora para detenerla. Ya no podía soportar el ardor en sus venas, el calor que emanaba desde lo más hondo de su cuerpo y que corría como un torrente de lava por debajo de su piel.

—Te has portado como un valiente, Milo —los ojos de Perséfone reflejaban la tensión del momento—. A la próxima llegaremos a Antares.

—Antares... —bromeó el muchacho—. Si… la alcanzo y tú… sigues… mostrándome la cara… vas a tener… que casarte conmigo —balbuceó.

—¿Tan atractivo te crees que no valoras la posibilidad de que te mate? —la dorada se levantó y corrió las cortinas. La luz se hizo más tenue—. Eres un pequeño engreído.

El espartano se acurrucó bajo las sábanas pero no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Tuve muchas admiradoras… y algún admirador —susurró casi en un hilo de voz. No pensaba demostrarle lo dolorido que estaba.

—Lo sé, discípulo. Pero ahora, descansa —contestó ella encajándose la máscara.

No le costó cumplir la orden. En pocos minutos Milo ya se había dormido.


End file.
